Amor Inesperado Viktor y Yuuri
by MilyDeKatsuki
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri es un excelente e eficiente médico cirujano que adora su trabajo. Sin embargo, en una noche tormentosa se ve en el deber de tomar una decisión que cambiará su vida. Viktor Nikiforov es la leyenda viva del patinaje artístico sobre hielo; Tras su reciente divorcio se esfuerza al máximo para criar correctamente a sus dos hijos. ¿Qué planes tienen aquellos niños?


_«Tenemos que hablar…»_

 _«Estoy en el aeropuerto… ¿Puedes salir antes del trabajo?»_

 _«Por favor; es una emergencia.»_

 _«Estoy en casa, Yuuri necesito verte ahora. »_

El inmaculado sonido fue interrumpido nuevamente por el incesante vibrar de aquel celular sobre la mesita de espera; Yuko quien se encontraba ordenado algunos historiales médicos giro su vista hacia este sintiéndose un poco preocupada.

— ¿Aun no deja de sonar? — Dejando algunos papeles en las manos de su ocupada amiga; Sala deslizo también sus ojos sobre el ya molesto aparato para confirmar nuevamente que los mensajes seguían llegando sin parar.

—No lo ha hecho en horas, ¿Qué debería hacer? — Yuko dejo salir un suspiro antes de echarse sobre su silla con expresión cansada; ¿Y si era algo importante?

—Bueno, creo que no tendrás más opción que ir al quirófano a entregarlo a su dueño; Después de todo es su esposa quien lo llama con tanta insistencia — Sala lo tomo entre sus manos para leer aquel conocido nombre destilar en la pantalla de bloqueo.

Yuko se removió incomoda en su lugar; Su mejor amigo era una persona algo tímida; dulce y amable. Pero no podía evitar recordar con horror aquel día que se le ocurrió entrar al preciado espacio de trabajo de su amigo.

—Sabes lo mucho que le molesta ser interrumpido…— Tras decir aquello la joven sintió su cuerpo estremecerse, el recuerdo de los ojos borgoña del japonés atravesándola con rudeza habían sido suficiente para salir huyendo despavorida aquella vez.

Sala rio un poco asintiendo; Se inclino sobre el muro sosteniendo su rostro ambas manos. Katsuki Yuuri se volvía otro a la hora de realizar su trabajo.

Todos aquellos que trabajaban a su lado podían asegurar aquello; El doctor Yuuri Katsuki tenía la increíble capacidad de transmitir a todo su equipo de trabajo la calma necesesario para realizar correctamente su labor. Como también era poseedor de una mente prodigiosa para la medicina.

El había nacido para salvar vidas y nadie difería de eso. Yuuri era el mejor médico cirujano general que esa ciudad podía tener.

—Además recuerda que su esposa no suele llamarlo de esta forma; Mucho menos si conoce su turno —Sala continuo estirando un poco el dichoso celular que aun vibraba con insistencia.

—Bueno, ve tu a llevárselo — Yuko sonrió ligeramente levantándose de su tan cómodo asiento; Estirando sus músculos en el proceso. Sala entreabrió la boca para decir algo pero fue callada por el molesto vibrar en su mano. Dejo salir un suspiro cansado.

Solo esperaba que valiera la pena; Tendría que escabullirse hasta el quirófano 05.

…

—Succión…— Yuuri miro de reojo a la pelirroja para que captara su orden entre tantos nervios; La residente se apresuro a cumplir, mientras que el pelinegro volvía a su deber.

—Yuuri; su presión está bajando demasiado rápido— Phichit en su lugar respiro hondo antes de mirar a su mejor amigo; Yuuri simplemente le miro de reojo antes de continuar.

El frio del lugar comenzaba a calar los huesos de aquellos que intentaban con desespero salvar al hombre que yacía anestesiado sobre la camilla; Yuuri tomo aire para mirar con seriedad al moreno.

—Podemos hacer esto…— Aquello fue lo único pudo decir para calmar ligeramente a su equipo; Sonrió a pesar de que era imposible de ver tras aquellas mascaras que utilizaban para cubrirse las bocas.

Mila; Sonrió también, intentando tranquilizar sus nervios de principiante. Era la primera vez que intervenía en una operación, Pero Katsuki había confiado en ella así que daría lo mejor de sí.

Tras el breve descanso mental de los presentes; Y sin detenerse en ningún momento, la búsqueda continúo. Yuuri pudo respirar con algo más de tranquilidad una vez encontró aquella falla que molestaba tanto a su paciente, rápidamente pidiendo los artefactos necesarios se apresuro a detenerla.

—Sus signos vitales están nuevamente en sus valores…—Phichit sonrió observando aquella pantalla con entusiasmo; Salvar una vida era siempre motivo de alegría.

—Ahora solo cerraremos; Buen trabajo — Yuuri se alejo un poco; Tomando el implemento que la chica de cabello rojo le extendía. Antes de tomarlo la puerta se abrió.

—Lamento la intromisión pero parece una emergencia— Sala mantuvo sus ojos fijos en el pelinegro quien le miraba con ojos duros; Odiaba ser interrumpido.

— ¿Quién? — Fue su simple pregunta antes de volver la vista a su paciente ya fuera de peligro; Sala quien aun mantenía la respiración dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio, Yuuri no se mostraba tan enfadado.

—Su esposa…— Sintiéndose un poco más tranquila dio un paso adelante; Phichit dejo salir un pequeño silbido.

Yuuri se alejo mientras sentía como su corazón se detenía, no era común que ella le llamara cuando sabia que se ocupaba de su trabajo. Miro de reojo a Mila que esperaba paciente a su lado.

—Mila; Ten termina — Con voz calmada se alejo para darle espacio; Mila sintió su cuerpo vibrar entre nervios y emoción. ¿Era cierto? Asintió algo nerviosa para tomar los objetos y acercarse con pasos lentos, se detuvo de pronto.

—No puedo…— Hablo tan bajo como pudo mientras apretaba fuertemente los objetos en sus manos; Yuuri sonrió nuevamente posando su mano en el hombro de su pupila.

— Mila eres una de las mejores alumnas que tengo; No por nada te pedí que vinieras a asistirme. Te confió esto porque estoy seguro de que lo harás bien, ahora relájate. Estoy aquí— Se apresuro a quitarse uno de los guantes; Tomando por fin el teléfono en su mano, revisando los mensajes que había recibido.

Mila comenzó su trabajo; Siendo felicitada por Phichit quien le brindaba palabras dulces para tranquilizar sus nervios, el moreno había aprendido aquello después de mucho compartir con el japonés.

Yuuri retuvo el aire mientras leía con prisa cada uno de los mensajes; Tecleo una rápida respuesta avisando que iba en camino, guardo su teléfono.

—Gracias por venir Sala, lamento apartarte de tus responsabilidades — Yuuri intento sonreír pero solo logro evocar una mueca, la chica no dijo nada solamente devolvió el gesto para retirarse sintiéndose bastante preocupada por el estado del japonés.

—Uff ¡Termine! — Mila se alejo para poder dar un saltito de felicidad; Su corazón latía fuertemente en su pecho. Yuuri le dio un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza para girarse hasta el moreno quien comenzaba a hacer su trabajo.

—Ahora dejare todo en sus manos; Debo retirarme. Mila te encargare que des la noticia a su familia— Yuuri se alejo sintiendo la felicidad de la pelirroja.

Phichit le miro con rostro preocupado; Pero no dijo nada. Conocía muy bien a su amigo, lo suficiente para saber que debía esperar paciente a que el mismo quisiera contarle.

…

Yuuri apretó con fuerza el volante mientras sentía como su pecho se oprimía dolorosamente ante la angustia; Debía de haber una enorme razón por la cual su esposa hubiera viajado tan repentinamente para hablar.

El japonés detuvo el auto en su estacionamiento para bajarse; Una vez estuvo frente a la puerta sintió sus piernas flaquear. Tenía miedo, Lo cual era bastante irónico dado las situaciones que tenía que enfrentar en su trabajo.

Entro a aquella habitación sintiendo su estomago retorcerse a cada paso que daba; La casa estaba envuelta en un oscuro silencio que le hizo sentir un poco de nauseas. Se detuvo en seco cuando logro divisarla, frente aquel enorme ventanal que ambos habían elegido tras casarse.

Ella le daba la espalda y el sintió que el aire se le iba de pronto; Por alguna razón y pese a verla allí a salvo, un enorme y molesto malestar se instalaba en su cuerpo.

Un mal presentimiento, como si ya supiera la razón de aquellas inesperadas acciones.

—Anabel…— La llamo sintiendo sus labios resecos; Con manos temblorosas y algo sudadas. No comprendía las reacciones que su cuerpo estaba teniendo ahora, cuando había atravesado por momentos mucho peores.

—Yuuri…— Con voz lastimera Anabel se encogió en su lugar; Su labio inferior comenzó temblar ligeramente, Apretó sus puños clavándose las uñas dolorosamente.

Tenía miedo; Pero debía hacerlo. Anabel se giro lentamente para encontrarse con el japonés, quien jadeo al mismo tiempo que abría los ojos dolorosamente.

—Lo siento…— La rubia susurro de una forma tan silenciosa que fue casi imperceptible de oír. Pero Yuuri lo había hecho, la había oído. Y era absurdo.

Sus grandes ojos grises estaban acuosos, sus piernas temblaban mientras que con sus manos delicadas y pálidas sostenía su abultado vientre. Uno que habían pasado desapercibido por su marido los primeros tres meses que pasaron juntos.

Yuuri sintió su cuerpo temblar fuertemente; Su garganta secarse y sus piernas temblar a tal grado que tuvo que sostenerse de la primera silla que encontró a su lado. Entrecerró los ojos y aquel pequeño dolor de cabeza ya no era tan pequeño.

«Lo siento»

Anabel simplemente susurraba una y otra vez aquellas dos palabras sin poder retener las lagrimas; El japonés entonces noto que sus ojos escocían.

Anabel estaba embarazada; Y el no podía ser el padre, no podía, en lo absoluto. Porque era estéril, Yuuri Katsuki no podía engendrar pequeños y aun así su esposa estaba embarazada.

—Yuuri…— Lo llamo haciéndole reaccionar; Yuuri la encaro de frente mientras no podía evitar que algunas gotas salinas resbalaran por sus mejillas de forma silenciosa.

— ¿Quién? —Pregunto con dificultad, dolía. Ella solamente bajo su rostro avergonzada de sí misma.

—No lo conoces; Es un inversionista de la empresa... Yuuri yo— Anabel sintió su garganta cerrarse, impidiéndole el habla.

El silencio reino de pronto en la fría habitación; Simplemente roto por los suaves sollozos de la mujer que sostenía con fuerza aquel abultado bulto en su vientre. Yuuri parpadeo provocando que las lágrimas salinas se deslizaran con más rapidez.

— ¿Lo amas?—Yuuri dejo salir con una voz demasiada aguda para pertenecer a él; Levantó su mirada para obsérvala con más claridad, no importaba cuanto eso le doliera.

Anabel simplemente comenzó a sollozar más fuerte llevándose las manos a la cara evitando conectar con aquellos ojos color borgoña, aquellos que ahora brillaban debido a la humedad.

—Te amo a ti... — Casi grito dejándose caer de rodillas sobre el frío mármol; Yuuri la miro con ojos tristes antes de ir hacia ella.

—Pero deseas estar con él ¿No es así?— Sus propias palabras clavabandose como cuchillos en el pecho, cuando el llanto de la mujer que había jurado proteger y amar frente aquel altar se volvió desgarrador tuvo que agacharse a su lado para abrazarla protectoramente.

Que complicado; Los amaba a ambos…

Pero solo a uno podía tener.

Así que mordiéndose los labios y tomando fuerza para no desplomarse allí mismo Katsuki sonrió pasando sus dedos por las suaves hebras doradas.

—Serás una buena madre; Tendrás una hermosa familia... Junto al el hombre que te la dio y serás feliz — Susurro aferrándose aún más al abrazo contradiciendo sus palabras de alguna manera.

Tal vez porque no deseaba que se fuera…

Anabel se dejó hacer llorando desconsoladamente; Sintiéndose decepcionada de sí misma. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente continuar a su lado? ¿Porque su corazón la había traicionado?

...

Yuuri se estacionó con cautela frente al hospital mientras tomaba aire; Necesitaba despejarse un poco y no conocía otra forma de hacerlo que aquella. Yuuri entro con paso firme obteniendo la mirada de sus amigos de inmediato.

Phichit se acerco con paso apresurado intuyendo que algo muy malo había sucedido, ya sea por su instinto de amigo o los ojos hinchados del japonés. Una vez a su lado poso su mano en el hombro del otro obteniendo una mirada rota que le estremeció.

—Yuuri ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Por qué estás aquí de nuevo? — La voz del Tailandés se escucho genuinamente preocupada provocando que Yuuri apretara sus puños reteniendo las lagrimas.

—Yo…— Con la voz entrecortada Yuuri dejo que el otro le envolviera en un cálido abrazo. Uno que en otras circunstancias hubiera impedido al estar justo en el medio de la sala de emergencias.

— ¡Yuuri! ¡Qué bueno que volviste ven aquí pronto!— La voz de su colega le aparto de su mundo, Yuuri deshizo el abrazo para correr hasta su jefe quien recibía una camilla con prisas.

Una vez a su lado Yuuri se apresuro a revisar externamente al joven que le miraba con ojos dilatados; De inmediato se apresuro a tomar su pulso para comprobar su ritmo cardiaco.

Con un diagnostico sorpresivamente rápido se apresuro a entrar al quirófano junto a sus compañeros, debía realizar su trabajo.

….

Eran exactamente las 2:20 am cuando Yuuri por fin pudo tomar un descanso en una incómoda silla de aquel blanco lugar; Aunque su turno había terminado hace mucho y podía retirarse su casa cuando lo deseara él se encontraba allí.

Huyendo de la realidad…

Phichit llego a su lado con una bebida energética en la mano; Sus ojos se veían agotados pero aquella sonrisa un se mantenía brillante en su rostro. Yuuri le miro con una ceja alzada.

— ¿Por qué aun sigues aquí?— La pregunta ofendió ligeramente al chico que se dejo caer a su lado con rostro indignado; Negó varias veces con la cabeza para dejar salir un suspiro.

—Soy tu mejor amigo, se que algo tienes y me niego a irme hasta que te encuentres mejor…— El de tez morena observo como aquello había hecho tensar a su compañero — Además ¿Sabes cuántas vidas salvaste hoy? Yo no dejaría de asistirte jamás— Yuuri dejo salir una suave risa.

El silencio reino después de aquello; Todo se encontraba en relativa calma así que algunos internos aprovechaban el tiempo para dormir un poco. Yuuri movió sus manos con nerviosismo antes de soltar aquello que le atormentaba.

—Anabel y yo…— Su garganta se seco mientras Phichit le miraba atento; Ambos saltaron en sus asientos cuando el sonido de una ambulancia irrumpió en el espacio. Yuuri se levanto como si de un resorte se tratara mientras que el tailandés le seguía resignado.

Ambos corrieron con prisa hasta la puerta de emergencia donde la primera camilla era bajada; Un hombre de piel morena y rizos con el rostro mallugado; A simple vista se notaba que debía de tener fuertes fracturas. Yuuri puso sus manos en la camilla pero fue fuertemente jalado a un lado por su colega, Minako le empujo hasta otra camilla donde le miro firmemente.

—Eres el único presente que puede ayudarme con esto…— Su voz firme le alerto, llevo su rostro a el paciente y su corazón dejo de latir momentáneamente. Anabel le miraba con ojos acuosos mientras que se aferraba a su manga con dificultad.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Rápidamente levanto su vista para comprobar que solo ellos dos habían llegado, lo cual significaba que estaban juntos. La lluvia caía torrencialmente y su mirada solamente se encontraba perdida entre los hermosos ojos grises de la era su compañera.

—Por favor… Sálvalos…— Con dificultad y siendo casi imposible de oír Anabel hablo, sujetando con más fuerza la manga. Yuuri parpadeo incrédulo siendo incapaz de moverse de aquel lugar.

— ¡Yuuri muévete! — Minako le grito con fuerza; Yuuri le miro con ojos brillosos y esta le dio un suave empujón para que comenzara a caminar. Los pasantes que se encontraban allí se miraron entre sí incrédulos, jamás habían visto a dudar a Katsuki.

Minako se giro ante el japonés para tomarlo de los hombros y encararlo de frente; Su ex alumno mantenía su mirada ida mientras que un ligero temblor sacudía su cuerpo.

— Entiendo que esto es algo difícil para ti; Pero mientras portes esta bata no eres más que un médico cirujano, olvida lo que esa mujer es para ti y céntrate en mantenerla con vida…— La mujer le soltó antes de entrar al quirófano con porte serio.

—Ahora, si no vas a servir para nada evita entrar al quirófano— Fue lo último que dejo salir antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Yuuri parpadeo nuevamente antes de dejar salir el aire que había estado reteniendo; La mujer tenía toda la razón, no importaba si era su esposa quien se debatía entre la vida y la muerte. Ni importaba aquel dolor que le desgarraba por dentro.

Debía mantener la cabeza fría.

Tenía que bloquear el dolor.

Y así lo hizo; Entro al quirófano ante la antena mirada de su fiel amigo quien ya había realizado su trabajo. Minako le miro con orgullo mientras comenzaba con el suyo. Él le siguió, evitando ver aquel rostro que muy bien conocía.

Unos veinte o treinta minutos pasaron antes de que los signos vitales cayeran en picada poniéndoles en serios problemas; Yuuri frunció las cejas ante la intensa mirada que su colega le enviaba.

—Yuuri…— Empezó Minako mirando la pantalla analíticamente mientras que se detenía; Yuuri apretó los dientes antes de cruzar su mirada. —Solo podemos salvar a uno, y sabes muy bien quien es quien tiene más probabilidades de vivir— Yuuri retuvo el aliento antes de detenerse.

—Salvemos al bebe...— Susurro; Y los demás asintieron rápidamente.

Enseguida el foco cambio; Con las segundos contados y el corazón en la mano Yuuri sostuvo en sus manos a un bebe que lloraba con demasiada fuerza para su tamaño, sus ojos rápidamente se llenaron de lagrimas al oír aquel pitido infernal.

Minako lo tomo enseguida para comprobar que estuviera bien.

Entonces Yuuri noto algo bastante peculiar; Aun faltaba otro bebe. Nuevamente llevo sus manos a aquel lugar para sostener en sus manos al segundo bebe.

—Gemelos…— Phichit hablo con voz queda.

Pero este no lloraba; No emitía sonido al igual que su escandaloso hermano, algo estaba mal…

Continuara…

Bueno aquí está el primer capítulo de esta historia; Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de leer. Espero y haya sido de su agrado, les aviso que solamente habrá drama al inicio.

Por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si les gusto, o sus críticas constructivas para hacer más grata esta historia. Más adelante intentare realizar una portada y un buen resumen. Gracias por leer.


End file.
